Patience is a Virtue, Bakura
by Tunisa
Summary: Short, cute, fluffy, oneshot. Ryou has something important to tell Bakura, but can he manage it? And if you haven't figued it by nowslash!


Just a cute, fluffy one-shot. I wrote it as an introduction into the world of shounen-ai for a friend that is slowly turning into an otaku. Hope it gives you a tooth-ache!

(Start)

"B-Bakura?"

The said thief cracked an eye, and quickly closed it, in the direction of his lighter half from his position on the bed, uttering a low growl of annoyance, as he had been about to delve into a rather pleasant dream that involved himself sitting atop a large golden throne. And that irritating pharaoh being forced to bow at his feet. Although he had heard the door creak open, he had been hoped to be left quite alone. Acknowledging that he had been addressed, Bakura gave a soft grunt.

There was no reply from the meeker boy, but Bakura could swear he heard some pathetic noise issuing from other, perhaps whimpering.

"What?" the older albino sighed, thinking maybe Ryou hadn't heard him, but when still no reply came, he turned to look in the direction of the door. Even from where he was stretched out on the bed to where Ryou was standing across the room, it was plainly obvious that he was trembling, although the reasons for it were not so obvious. Whimpering was bad enough, but trembling as well? As nonchalantly as he could, he quested, "What's the matter with you?"

For a moment there was silence, until Ryou's voice came, quiet and unsteady and sounding pained. "I…I-I—"

"Well, come on with it," Bakura huffed, turning his body towards Ryou and propping himself up on an elbow. "You come in here, wake me up from a great dream, then refuse to talk?" The hikari flinched at the slightly annoyed comment as if Bakura had struck out at him. In notice, Bakura sat up, starting to feel a bit of concern at Ryou's odd behavior, although he wouldn't admit it. "Well then? I'm listening; what do you want?"

Ryou seemed somewhat dejected, but it was hard to tell without getting a good look at his eyes, and it looked as if he refused to look anywhere but at his own feet. This made his hair fall over his face, thoroughly covering his eyes. "Th-there's something I need to tell you."

The darker one sat, impatiently waiting for the other to continue, but when he didn't… "I'm waiting. What do you need to tell me?"

As the silence commenced, Bakura's irritation grew slightly. If what Ryou had to say was so important, why didn't he say it already? He stood and walked across the room to Ryou. "What's wrong with you? Forgot how to talk?"

When Bakura became close, Ryou backed away to the wall. However, the thief quickly filled the gap again and lifted Ryou's chin up. The soft brown eyes were filled to bursting with tears and a look of…fear? This surprised Bakura. He hadn't received that look from Ryou for ages, and something tugged at his heart to be getting it now. Recently, the two had been getting along well, even enjoying the time they spent together. And, in a small portion in the back of Bakura's mind, he actually really cared for his other half. It was that portion that made Bakura worry. What was making Ryou so frightened?

"Nevermind!" Ryou blurted, as he tore his eyes away from Bakura's. "Just…just forget I said anything!" The teen made a swift motion toward the door, but his yami grabbed his wrist. He pulled him back, gripping his shoulders firmly, yet in a way that came off as gentle.

One hand moved from the boy's shoulder to his cheek, forcing his face upward at Bakura, although he seemed desperate to look away. The taller albino stared down into the other's eyes and almost lost himself in the chocolatey depths that were overflown with sadness and tears. "Aibou," he said softly, and noticed that Ryou somewhat relaxed at the name, "what in Ra's name is the matter?"

Then Ryou's knees buckled, and he fell against Bakura, the two of them slowly sinking to the floor. Bakura held the other close, unable not to notice how delicate and small his hikari was and subconsciously thanking Ra that he was there to protect the boy. After a moment, Ryou's sobbing quieted. He seemed to be comforted by his warm place against his yami's chest and, well, Bakura wasn't about to complain either.

"Come on, Aibou, tell me what you need to tell me," he said as gently as he could manage, as he lifted Ryou's head to where their eyes locked. Their faces were but a few inches apart. Bakura's eyes reached to his hikari's as if trying to glimpse something just beneath the surface. Slowly leaning closer, Bakura found himself enchanted by the chocolate-colored orbs, until eyelids with wet eyelashes fell over said orbs and broke the spell. He paused and found Ryou's tender lips brushing against his own before bringing their lips together and easily slipping his tongue into the teen's partially open mouth. It was only seconds before he slowly pulled away. Ryou seemed speechless and it was a moment before his eyes fluttered open. Smirking, Bakura whispered, "Is that what you had to tell me?"

A small blush rushed to Ryou's cheeks, and he nodded sheepishly.

"Well, Aibou," Bakura chuckled softly, pulling the smaller boy into his lap and rubbing his cheek affectionately into his soft white hair, "I love you, too."

(End)

If you review, it would make me so happy, but no flames, please. Flames will be sent to the firey place where Satan lives!


End file.
